


My Fall Will Be For You

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Break-it fic?, F/M, Heavy Angst, I cried while writing this, Like a reverse fix-it, Not A Fix-It, POV Ben Solo, Post-TRoS, they both die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: He couldn't give her what she deserved- a long, happy life with her friends and found family. But they could have a chance to say good-bye.What if Rey and Ben had both died on Exegol?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637683
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	My Fall Will Be For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is not a happy or feel-good fic. I'm not sure why I wrote it. Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> The title is from "Ghost Love Score" by the greatest band of all time, Nightwish. And if you're tired of me naming things after Nightwish lyrics, too bad, because I'm bad at naming things and they're good at writing lyrics.

The fall should have killed him. Maybe it has. But it's amazing how far sheer force of will will get you, especially when you have something you need to get to.

Namely, it gets Ben to the top of the cliff, just as he feels Rey fade from their bond. But he refuses to recognize it. He will not let their story end here. He will see her again, even if the aching dullness in his chest is insisting otherwise. 

He drags himself across the cold stone floor, stumbling on his broken and bruised leg. The pain is near unbearable, but he keeps himself going with one thought: _Rey. Rey. Rey. Rey._

He finally collapses next to her cold body. He pulls her into his lap, desperate to find a breath, or a pulse, or _something_ to tell him that she's still there. But she isn't. Her glassy eyes stare past him into the cavernous room. He looks around, desperate to find a way to bring her back to him. 

And the horrible, crushing truth strikes him. He can't. He is already dying himself, there is not enough left in him to bring back Rey. But there is one thing he can do. He can't give her what she deserves- a long, happy life with her friends and found family. But they could have a chance to say good-bye.

Closing his eyes, he presses his hand to her abdomen, as she did to him on the ruins of the Death Star. He lets what little energy he has left flow to her, hoping beyond hope that this will work. 

Then Rey grasps his hand and sits up. She traces his face with her hands, weakly and gently. She whispers his name with her fading breath, the tenderest, most melancholy sound either of them have ever heard. 

Then she shocks him by pulling him into a kiss. In any dream he might have had about coming back to her, he never could have imagined she could make him this happy, tracing her lips over his own. 

She pulls away, and for a moment they are both blissfully, blissfully happy. But they are both weak and fading, and fall onto their sides on the floor, still clinging to each other. 

_I'm sorry,_ Ben tells Rey through the bond. _I'm so, so sorry._

 _You came back for me,_ she replies. 

_I wanted so much more for you,_ he tells her. 

_This is enough._

They lie their for a bit, enjoying each other's warmth and trying not to recognize the inevitable. But its shadow looms larger over them, and the lovers' time is limited. 

_We're going to die, Ben,_ Rey says. 

_I know,_ he sends back. _I know._

_It doesn't hurt._

_What?_

_Dying. It doesn't hurt. It's just... peaceful._

Peace. That is something he has not had in a long time. It sounds beautiful. 

The last of their energy is fading away, and he has one last thing he needs to tell her. Not through the bond. This needs to be said out loud. 

He pulls her closer, and presses his lips to her ear. 

"I love you, Rey," he whispers with his last breath.

"I love you, Ben Solo," she returns. 

And that is how they die, with each other's names and loves in the air between them, warming the cold room. They fade away peacefully, becoming one with the Force, to exist together for all eternity. 

*******************************************

You can't demand explanations from the dead. You have to take what they give you as it is given. So when Finn, Poe, and Rose come back to Exegol to retrieve a body, and instead find two, entwined in a lover's embrace on the throne room's floor, they accept it. They fill in the gaps in the part of the story they had, and realize the sense it makes. 

It is decided that they will be buried as they fought and died- together. Not just Rey and Ben, but with Luke and Leia and Han. Rey is finally with the family she never had. Carved in marble, the lovers' hands will forever be entwined. 

And their story is shared and told, as her friends are certain they would have wanted it to be. The story of how the Jedi Killer fell in love with the Last Jedi, of how she led him back to the Light, of how they fought and died together to defeat the Sith. 

There is an awakening in the Force after them. In the hopeful, like Finn and Jannah. In the quiet and pensive, as Ben Solo was. In the faithful, like Maz Kanata. In the plucky and strong, as Rey was. They will not be forgotten. 

And they will not forget, either. They are still there, guiding this new era of the Force. In death, they save the things they could not in life. They love the people they could not love enough in life. They might be dead, but their spirits, their legacies are not gone.

_No one is ever really gone._


End file.
